The 100 Lexa and Bellamys day of fun
by Jacob Denness
Summary: At the beginning of season 3 lots of things started happening veryas people made bad decision there were veryas things that if they happened I thought would have made things better one of those things was if Lexa and Bellamy had met up and talked about there differences this is my version of that meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 Lexa and Bellamys day of fun

 **At the begging of season 3 lots of things started happening veryas people made bad** **decision there were veryas things that if they happened I thought would have made things better one of those things was if Lexa and Bellamy had met up and talked about there differences. I think it could have helped alout with everything because if they understood each over properly they would have both made different decisions this is the episode I wanted to happen it takes place why'll the grounder blockaded is being put in place I think maybe the episode before Lexas death.**

 **Fair warning I've tried to keep this as equal as possible so if you're a die hard Lexa or Bellamy supporter there both going to be confronted by some unwelcome truths.**

 **Also I'm dyslexic I tried to get the righting and grammar right but so I apologise for eney mistakes I made**

So that's her the commander Bellamy heard Alex say louder than he would have liked yes he said glaring at him keep your voice down the five of them had bine out scouting around arkadear seeing if there were any grounders come to close when they had seen a one on horseback riding some where fast. Bellamy had sent Monty back to tell pike and the rest of them had followed the grounder to try and see what he was doing now they were all hiding at the top of a hill looking at Lexa and at least a dozen grounders discussing he had no idea what.

Well she the commander Alex said grinning why don't we take her out Justin and josh both looked like they were for this Bellamy rolled his eyes at this he should have sent one of them back and kept Monty with him these guys were idiots what exactly do you lout think would happen if we killed her.

They all went silent they would attack us guns be dammed they wouldn't care how many they would lose as long as every one in arkadeair died Justin and josh from there expression seemed to grasp this but alex didn't seem to he was farm station he had bine in arkadear when mount weather was attacked taking out his mouther and girlfriend. In truth he got it but Alex was a little to trigger happy look you think I don't want to kill her because of her I had to kill everyone in mount weather but even if we could shoot her from this distance witch isn't defiant all of those guys down there would come after us you really want to die today because I don't.

Alex frowned I heard it was Clarke who really killed all of them you just dint stop her Bellamy punched Alex in the ear as hard as he could he knew he just wanted to get a rise out him but he didn't care right he said through gritted teeth now let's get out of here before we get noticed.

As crouching he followed Justin and josh down the hill Bellamy looked back checking where Alex was he saw matt behind him but no Alex he looked up just in time just to see Alex running over the edge of the hill towards Lexa and her men. No Alex he yelled moving after him take this bitch he heard Alex yell and then there was the sound of gun fire Bellamy got over the edge of the hill just as one of Lexas archers shot Alex in the chest idiot Bellamy said through gritted teeth he hadn't even hit one of her men. As he looked at Lexa and the group of grounders just now he realised he was in full view a bunch were already running towards him but for the breathiest of moments he locked eyes with Lexa but it was only for a minute he pulled himself away and fired at the closest of her men hitting three. Run he yelled to the rest running backwards he ran as fast as he could they were in the open they needed to get to the tree line as they ran Justin fell come on he yelled picking her up more hearing than seeing that the grounders were behind them.

Back at the base of the hill Lexa walked up to Alex she could see he was still breathing unlike the three men Bellamy had shot why she said quietly looking down at him because you deserve it he said spiting blood she paused for a minute assessing him let me guess you've lost some one. Yea the man spat I've lost a lot of people because of you savages and my people have lost alout because of yours that man there she said pointing at one of the fallen had a two year old dater who doesn't have a father now because of your impulsive decision. How do you know it was impulsive he said gargling blood I now the guy who tried to save you if he tried to kill he would have got a lot closer than you did he laughed at this spiting blood your probably right about that. Lexa frowned taking out her knife you now she said leaning down and bastioning the knife at the man's throat he should consider yourself lucky not to long ago I would have let you bleed to deaf with one quick motion she slit his fraught getting back up she looked at one of her attendants. go after them tell them I want them alive Bellamy especially they could be bargaining material Bellamy most of all in fact tell them to get him here I don't care what it takes we can't lose this chance yes commander the man said bowing and then running away.

What do we do josh said as they backed behind several trees we can't lose them no shit Justin said they could see that they were heading towards them in the distance arkadiar is to dammed far josh said we can't make it ideas he yelled at Bellamy who was just looking off in the distance. Your supposed to be in charge he yelled keep it down Bellamy said quietly looking at him now I've got an idea great Justine said what you three stay here for a minute ill draw there them away ones the coast is clear you head back to arkadear what happens to you josh asked. Id imagine they will probably capture me Lexa probably wants me alive no you can't matt says speaking for the first time you don't have a choice before they could argue Bellamy jumped out from behind the trees shot at the grounders and started running as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 Lexa and bellamys day of fun

 **Here is chapter 2 Lexa and Bellamy will start to talk to each over now something I personally always wanted to see. But again fair warning I have been doing my best to make this story balanced to both of them so to any die hard Lexa or bellamy supporters out there this isn't going to be one sided I wanted both of them to come across as having a bad side.**

Commander Lexa heard one of the attendants say she turned to see a rather bloody Bellamy tied up and being pushed towards her what happened to the overs she called sorry one of the worriers said we didn't realise at the time but he used himself as a distraction so the rest could get away. Lexa smiled at this which seemed to annoy Bellamy what are you smiling at he said spiting blood it's just that's what I would have done go float yourself Lexa he sneered she smiled again you do know I have no idea what that means but out of curiosity how bader insult is that with your people.

One of the worst Bellamy said smiling defiantly witch caused one of the worriers to smack him round the back of the head causing him to fall stop that Lexa shouted moving to help him up but he pushed her away I don't want your help he snarled fine Lexa said stepping back as he pulled himself up. So what happens now he said you going to dismember me like you would have done Finn I've actually killed more of you than he did almost as many as Clarke Lexa frowned no actually we don't do that anymore blood must not have blood Bellamy smiled Clarke or you come up with that. Besides you are far more valuable as hostage she said encoring his jab your coming back to Polis with us she paused here thinking Clarke will be there I'm shore she'll be glad to see you Bellamy just glared at her now frowning she got back on her horse.

Bellamy walked behind Lexas horse she had him by a rope it wasn't hard to keep up he looked to one side at one of the worriers who was carrying his gun and out at the cliff face they were walking at the edge of and the river a good distance below trying to think of something to do.

As they walked Lexa kept looking back at Bellamy she kept expecting him to say something but he didn't he just kept glaring why attack she asked finally that army was there to protect you from the ice nation. At that time yes but the order to attack could have come at any point Lexa frowned annoyed I would never have given that order really he said doubtfully yes Lexa said louder now would the army have ever left he asked what Lexa said taken aback well id imagine you would have kept it there for good long time just in case. Just in case what she snapped in case something changed keep us in line remind us who's boss Lexa stopped the horse now dismounting and walking right up to Bellamy as part of my coalition I would have protect your people because you would have bine my people we could have all had peace if not for you. Peace under your terms Lexa no one else's he yelled back and you don't deny it you would have kept them there to make sure we couldn't do anything against you clearly I would have been right to Lexa said say it he yelled back admit it you would have done whatever it took to make sure we weren't a threat.

They both went silent now just glaring at each I have no idea what she sees in you Bellamy said quietly he could see that got to Lexa she pulled out her sword go ahead Bellamy said quietly you do that maybe she and my sister will finally see what you are. They stood staring at each over Lexa raised her sword Bellamy took in a deep breath but in that moment she grabbed his neck forcing him to the floor stabbing at the bandit who had just jumped out from bushes. Bellamy tried to stay on the floor as he heard more bandits attack he moved slowly the one who had bine carrying his things had dropped them to defend against the attack he moved slowly hoping people wouldn't notes him if he could get to his gun. As his fingers closed on it a boot came down on his hands it was Lexa they both looked at each over but he was quicker he grabbing her foot coursing her to trip he got hold of his gun getting to his feet he cocked it but he had to shoot a bandit that ran at him giving Lexa time to get up and jump him but he lost his footing coursing both of them to fall over backwards down the cliff.

Lexa spat water crawling out of the river below trying to get to her feet she looked around for Bellamy but that was then she saw it the barrel of the gun pointing at her head don't move Lexa Bellamy said breathing heavily spiting water himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The 100 Lexa and Bellamys day of fun

 **Here is chapter 3 the two of them really start to get at each over now I hope you enjoy it but again fair warning both Bellamy and Lexa are going to get confronted by choices the over made that the other hates. Also I would be interested what people think of these arguments so do review this chapter please.**

Lexa moved slowly in front of Bellamy trying to calculate when to make her move but she suddenly felt Bellamy pock her sword in her back she flinched he had taking it of her when he turned the tables he had even tied her hands with what he had bine tied with Lexa I'm not Clark he said she was being trained to be a doctor on the ark I was being trained to be a guard. My instructor said I was one of the best he had ever seen so I know when someone is trying to make their move so I wouldn't because if you do try anything ill just shoot you in the leg and drag you back to arcadia.

I'd still be a threat to you even with a built in my leg Lexa said smiling just move Lexa he snapped pocking her with her sword again so Lexa said continuing walking you take me back to arkadia and then what well for starters I doubt any one will attack if we have you. No one would want to attack if you had just excepted the brand and joined the coalition yea right Bellamy laughed you've bine attacking us since the day we landed not since they day you landed Lexa said stopping now trying to turn but he just pushed her forward in the beginning it was just scouts. Really Lexa first time we found out there were grounders was when one of you put a spear threw a kids chest I didn't order that and as I understand it they left him some were you would find him the moment I found out what had happened I told them to hold off Until we knew more.

Well that didn't last long Bellamy spat comically after you burnt down a village that was an accident he said quitter now yea and negotiation was tried after and you Lexa began don't you dare put that one us Bellamy shouted cutting across her. We might have broken our promise to come alone but so did you what exactly would those archers have done to Clarke if I wasn't there they were there for the same reason you were Bellamy she said quitter now frowning to make sure you didn't pull a trap Bellamy didn't say anything so they both just went silent now walking forward.

You now we would be at peace now if you had just let go of the past Bellamy Lexa said as they started walking throw a small clearing full of small bushes I say again Lexas peace on your terms we would have bine taking orders from you now if not for pike what deferens does it make who your taking orders from. I wouldn't have told you do anything bad the most I would have asked for would have bine trade and what about the future you would have expected us to part of your wars he said you started a war Bellamy she said trying to turn again but Bellamy just pushed her forward. In my mind you did Lexa whatever she muttered surely you know this isn't going to end well right Bellamy didn't say anything pike is leading your people to ruin and you'll shoulder a lot of the blame the people voted for pike he said quietly how do you figure that and at least we have democracy you weren't even voted in. Lexa frowned you might not be in charge Bellamy she said ignoring the over part of his jab about how she had become commander but people look to you they follow your lead you're a respect member of your community you side with someone people take note Bellamy went silent now so Lexa did as well.

Lexa kept waiting for Bellamy to start speaking again but he didn't whenever she looked back he just pushed her forward but she could see what she had said was on his mind why is it so hard for you to believe that I acherly want to help your people she asked do you even have to ask he said sounding exasperated. Mount weather Lexa shied yea Bellamy said in a pained mocking voice and the little fact you were willing to let a bomb drop on my sister Lexa stooped at this angry to protect you she yelled move Bellamy yelled back pushing her forward and you weren't protecting me you were protecting your inside man I was no different to you than this he said pocking her with her sword.

Lexa flinched and kept walking Clarke moved past it why can't you keep her out of this he said pushing her you know Bellamy I'm going to ask the same question I asked her she snapped if they had given you the deal they gave me let your people go and keep mine what would you have done and also you clearly didn't need my help. She looked back at Bellamy he didn't push her this time he just glared what was Clarks reaction to that Lexa he said she would never betray her friends but can you really tell me you wouldn't have taken that deal if it had bine offered to you.

Bellamy felt his anger boil over now Lexa he said threw gritted teeth you forget you weren't just leaving my friends to get butchered in mount weather you were also leaving me I was still in there and after everything I did just as much for your people as for mine. You could have made it out Lexa said coldly as I understand it you were the one who let Clarke in the mention of her name pushed him over the edge now are you honestly trying to tell me that even came in to your mind he yelled. You say you let that bomb drop to protect me so by your own admission I was worth protecting until I wasn't any use to you any more after everything I was disposable to you I was the one who told you about that bomb remember if not for me you'd be dead. I destroyed the acid fog I sowed insurrection in the mountain because of me they were fighting their own people I told them they could trust me Bellamys voice cracked now and because of you I had to he trailed off in to silence Lexa could see he was holding back tears.

They just stood starring at each over now both of them unsher what to say as she looked around where they were standing trying to think it was only now that Lexa realised were they were you idiot she said you brought us this way why didn't you take us back the way we came what Bellamy said bewildered I had to take us a round about way to ovyed your men it'll be fine were not far from arkadear now. It's not that you idiot Lexa said if I'm right were in some very dangerous peoples land what Bellamy said in disbelief just then he saw them there men wearing brown lever coming out of the bushes he moved his gun up but some one bashed his head from bhined.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 100 Lexa and Bellamys day of fun

 **This chapter was inspired by an episode of 12 monkeys so some of you might see that on that show there were two characters who reminded me a lot of Lexa and Bellamy and there's was this moment were they were confront with truths about each over that went along way to resolving there bitterness. There Clarke was still a big sticking point between the two of them but they could at least work together I found myself wishing that could have happened for these two so I put it in to my story here.**

 **Also I would like to know what people are thinking of this alternate direction I am experimenting with and also if you like me are wishing this could have happened so please review.**

Bellamys vision was blurry as he started to regain consciousness wakening up fully his vision clearing he realised a rather big guy had him over his shoulder looking up he saw Lexa was walking behind him and the man she gave an annoying smile as she saw he was awake nice you could join us she said in a mocking voice. Realising that he was awake the man carrying him threw him to the floor dragged him to his feet him and pushed him forward down the tunnel they were now in I'm going I'm going he said flustered who are they he whispered to Lexa walking Forward they call then self's the disciples of truth she said in a clearly worried tone. About ten years ago they started capturing people in this arear bring them to their strong holed underground and giving them some sort of trial of truth if you pass it they let you go if you don't they kill you Bellamy said completing her sentence yea Lexa said slowly smiling sarcastically. You're the commander Lexa he said can't you just tell them to let us go Lexa glared at him you know very well not everyone does what I tell them to do you really think I wanted the ice nation do what they did all off the tribes are expected to run their own affairs this is treekrue land so there expected to deal with the problem. Also if you'd just have excepted being part of the coalition Bellamy we could have sorted these lot out and others like them together and sky crew would have had just as much leeway as any over tribe to do what they see fit Bellamy rolled his eyes at this come on Lexa he said in a calm series voice. We would have had to take your orders by your own admission you would have had us helping you sort out people like this basically fighting your battles and after everything you've done Bellamy didn't say this with anger or hate in his voice only a kind of fatigue.

Lexa looked in to his eyes and she could see what he had just said wasn't about his hatred of her it had bine from a place of rational thought and she could tell he wanted her to try and convince him but before Lexa could answer they were lead throw an old metal door and in to a large room full of a crowd of people they were both marched to two chairs tied to them and then the disciples started attaching wires to various parts of their bodies. It's alright Bellamy said as Lexa struggled it's a lie detector he could see the machine bastioned in front of them were a man dressed in robes was standing what Lexa snapped looking at him it is a machine our founders found long ago to tell whether a person is lying the man in the robes said. He's right Bellamy said as they both looked at the man I am the truth master he said raising his hands above his heads and we are the disciples of truth the messengers really Bellamy said snidely smiling cutting across him coursing Lexa to role her eyes at him that wasn't helping. Lies the truth master said continuing encoring Bellamy destroyed the world ones before pointing at them both so we seek to bring out to truth of all of those we find and remove those from the world how refuse to release the truth so there lies cannot destroy the world ones again.

Alright then Lexa said ask us whatever you like we have nothing to hide yea Bellamy said joining in nodding were open books the truth master stared at them looking at both of them in turn for a few tense moments what is your worse memory he asked finally. When my mouther was executed Bellamy said immediately truth the truth master said a minute later smiling your mouther was executed Lexa said sounding taken a back yes Bellamy said looking at her and the answer to your next question Lexa is because she decided to have a second child your turn. When someone I loved was killed by my enemies she said looking up at the truth master truth he said smiling back now he said next question what is the worst thing you ever did Bellamy bit his lip now thinking I didn't completely understand it at the time what I was doing but I did some things that meant 300 hundred of my people died when they didn't have to. Truth he heard him say sounding shocked he looked over at Lexa she just stared back her face in passive and the worst thing you ever did the truth master said turning to Lexa I don't know she said after a few minutes of thought I've done a lot of bad things truth he said accepting her answer.

Really Bellamy screamed at her what you did isn't automatically at the top of your list Lexas jaw tightened no she said calmly it's just there are over things you don't know me Bellamy I've done a lot of bad things Bellamy gave a cruel chuckle now you really would do it again did you even lose any sleep Lexa did you. I helped kill that army Bellamy said his voice cracking holding back tears now and I do worry weather I did the right thing and I have nightmares about them and mount weather children I saw alive and playing died horribly because of what I did. Clarke did that not you Lexa softly really Bellamy said laughing cruelly you really don't know do you Lexa know what she said bewildered I was in the room he snapped I was the one saying we should find another way she asked me for one and I couldn't give her one. So when I Bellamy stopped talking in a deep breath she pursed ready to do it I could have stopped her but I put my hand on hers and said together and we did it because of you he said closing his eyes tears running down his face because of you he said again but he fell over his words in to silence. Lexa just stared at him now as he turned his head away from hers ok the truth master said drawing there attention back to him one final question you two clearly hate each over why is that because she betrayed me and my people when we needed her Bellamy almost shouted that's a lie the truth master said a second latter.

The truth master picked up a knife and walked towards him brandishing it wait er please he spluttered moving back in his chair instinctively tell the truth the truth master said smiling stepping forward why do you hate her I said Bellamy said looking over at Lexa who was just staring at him trying to think. Ok wait I'll tell you he said just as the truth master brought the knife to his fraught alright he stopping speak he said there's someone Bellamy said breathing heavily I care about a lot someone I sacrificed for someone who he trailed off the point is he said this person choses her over me. The truth master looked at the lie detector after a minuet he smiled truth he said he turned to Lexa why do you hate him Lexa looked at the truth master and then to Bellamy smiling slightly the same reason I wanted the person he was talking about to stay with me I did a lot of things for her and Lexa trailed off now herself. Shying she continued she made choices that are going to take her away from me and he is one of the main reasons she made those choices Bellamy just looked at her perplexed now by her answer and a minuet latter the truth master smiled truth let them go he said looking at his men.

Well that was unreal Bellamy said as they were left in a clearing by the disciples of truth there weapons laid out in front of them yea it was Lexa said he turned around just in time to see her fist you're a really bitch you now that Lexa he said a few minutes later spiting blood tied up again yea Lexa said smiling.

 **I'm very proud of the chapter because by the end of it I think both Bellamy and Lexa see they actually do have things in common witch is the first step for two enemies to stop being enemies witch is like I've said something I wanted to happen during season 3.**

 **Also again I'm interested what you think so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 100 lexa and bellamys day of fun

 **Right this is going to be the last chapter I've tried to keep it short so everything that has happened could have happened in one episode I hope you have enjoyed Lexa and Bellamys day of fun as much as I have writing it and I invite you to review it would be nice to hear what you think. Also I'm going to touch on what could have bin one of the most original love triangles ever in this chapter tell me what you think.**

So what now Bellamy said as they walked throw the forest same thing I was going to do at the start off all this I'll take you back to polis and we will see what pike is willing to traded I rather doubt he will you know he said frowning I wouldn't be so sure your important to a lot of your people. If pike were to leave you to die he would lose the sport of a lot of your people you always have an angle don't you he said chuckling and Lexa I'm not that important don't sell yourself short Lexa said smiling an annoying smile I understand a lot about your people and I think your very important to them. Nice idea Lexa he said smiling sarcastically but when someone I cared about a great deal died no one was really there for me except pike excuse me Lexa said unsure of what he was getting at I don't really want to talk about it with you Lexa but you say people would want me bake but when I needed them they weren't there.

I'm sure you have plenty of people who care about you Lexa said trying to be reassuring nice of you to say Bellamy said not knowing how he was talking about this with Lexa but I said I needed them and no one thought to take some time out and spend it with me but now he said mockingly when Kane and all of them want something. Bellamy she said carefully trying to keep her tone steady yea he said in stony voice looking back at her he said a lot of your people died because of something you did she said changing the subject yes he said frowning well clearly your people decided to forgive you and give you another chance because of things you had done after also so you might earn that second chance.

There a question in there he asked well Lexa said someone gave you that chance so why don't you give me what you got Bellamy shiyed because what I did is a lot different I did what I did because I was scared you did what you did because of math. You added up the numbers and mine and my friends lives were worth less to you we were all just numbers to you Lexa not worth protecting all those people who died because of me are still people to me and I feel really bad about them but honestly Lexa do you feel even the littlest bit bad about what you did. Lexa paused thinking about it no I don't she said finally the only thing I really feel bad about is hurting Clarke and after today maybe you as well that doesn't help Lexa he said turning back around smiling weakly.

Bellamy she said a few minutes latter yes he said sounding board now why do you hate me because of Clarke she's forgiven me so shouldn't that change things that doesn't come in to it Lexa he said looking back I said she chose you over me and I hate you for that your bad for her she's different when she's with you. She makes bad choice because of you and also she left me because of you I would have done anything for her to make her feel better but she left because of what you did and then when I tried to save her bring her home you took her away and he stopped now not wanting to continue. Lexas expression was disconcerting him she was smiling for some reason what he said annoyed ok I understand now Bellamy she said still smiling it's alright I do to what he said bewildered not knowing what she was getting at o yea she said just bartend you don't know but don't worry I would never let anything happen to her.

It's getting dark now Bellamy said looking up at the sky don't worry were almost there Lexa said just then as if on cuwe a bunch of grounders appeared and surrounded them Bellamy just looked up at the sky now as everyone moved around him shying. Bellamy he heard Lexa say a minute later he looked down and saw her in front of him and then in one quick motion she cut the ropes tying his hands make sure he makes it back to arckadiear she said pointing at two of the grounders. Why he said bewildered I would do what I did again Bellamy she said looking at him but you were right about one thing and that was he said still bewildered you were the inside man I was only given that deal because of what you did I should have tried to protect you and I didn't and for that I am sorry.

This is me repaying that debt plus it might as well be you who gives your people my ultimatum witch is Bellamy said rubbing his wrists you see this block add she said will continue Until your people hand over pike Bellamy just smiled at this that's not going to happen but ill deliver the message. We'll see Lexa said I understand there are those who don't want him leading your people yea that's true Bellamy said still smiling an exasperated smile also I think we'll have to see witch side you come down on Bellamy frowned now.

With that she moved to walk away now Lexa wait he called suddenly she turned back around when I get back I promise I'll try to convince pike to realise the hostages he probably won't do it but I'll try thank you Lexa said moving to turn around. Lexa Bellamy said in a pleading voice yes you do understand even if I could somehow find a way to forgive you for leaving or failing that move past what you did Lexa I will never be able to trust you about anything important. Lexa smiled then Bellamy I look forward to the day I earn that trust Bellamy smiled at this I still hate you know who ever said I don't still hate you Bellamy people like us don't need to like people to work with them Bellamy just smiled turned around and started walking.

shying Lexa did the same commander one of the worriers said a few minutes latter forgive me but he was one of their best worriers he was at the commander of deaths side when she slayed the mountain why let him go one because I did owe him but second for that very reason. I still want the sky people to join the coalition one day I thought having Clarke with me would make that happen but I'm going to need him as well he might not realise it himself but he is well respect by his people if he sides with us a lot of his people will follow. The worrier seemed to except this but there had bine a third reason what had happened to day for both of them the day had bine something they both needed they both understood each over better now she still didn't much like him and she would never admit it but he had her respect now and she felt he should be with his people.

Feeling like it had bine a year not a day since he had seen the gates of arcadia last Bellamy stopped in front of them the grounders had left him at the tree line putting his hands up just in case the gates opened and he saw a small crowed just inside Bellamy Montey said sounding relived asherly hugging him I thought they would have killed you. I'm fine he said laphing patting him on the back as the gates were closed behind him what happened pike said looking series Lexa he said moving Forward as Monety stepped away a lout happened as he said this he saw kan and Abby standing behind pike a few steps away. Poursing breathily seeing kans expression he continued I'll tell you everything latter but she decide she owed me one for mount weather that's part of the reason she let me go but she also wanted me to deliver a message. What message he heard kan shout smiling he looked at him that there is a blockade around arkadear and it will remain in places Until we give them chancellor pike there were a lot of expression he could see on people's faces in reaction to this but curiously pike himself looked like he had expected it. Come on Bellamy he said gesturing him forward tell me everything that happened ok he said walking forward chasseing his words cailfully but I also want to talk to you about the grounder prisoners.

An hour latter Bellamy was sighting on a table alone with his thoughts drinking quietly his talk with pike about realising the grounder prisoners hadn't gone well but he would bring it up again really the only one of them that could do any real damage was Lincoln and he rather doubted is spite of everything he would give away anything to important about their defences. Looking down at his drink swirling it back and forth he thought about every one the grounders had killed and then to all of the grounders they had killed finally he thought about what Lexa had said about earning his trust it was bugging him a lot made he could move past the things she had done after today but he had no idea how he could ever trust her.

Bellamy can we talk he heard kans voice say breaking him out of his train of thought go ahead he said absentmindedly not looking up I heard you asked pike to let the grounder prisoner go he said sighting down in front of him yes he said still not looking up also you spent a lot of personal time with Lexa today as well I hear. That's true he said smiling exasperated still swirling his drink around his glass there was a long pause now why'll he waited for kan to continue he was clearly sizing him up do you see now he whispered that pike is leading us in to ruin we have a chance for peace and we have to take it.

Right kan Bellamy said forcefully putting his drink down looking up now yes things changed for me today but I still don't think what pike is doing is necessarily wrong and I certainly don't want you to be chancellor what will it take to convince you he's wrong kan said throw gritted teeth angry. Bellamy frowned fine he said quietly I'm here and ready to listen convince me by the way I would point out you care what I think now when you need me but you didn't ask for mine or any one for that matters impute when you got that he said pointing at the brand on his for arm. Also I would say you want to have some nice reassuring conversation now but when Gina died all the help I got from you then was some cut out platued this put Kan in to a slightly embarrassed silence really he said asharly asking how do you trust Lexa to keep her word after she betrayed us we had an agreement with her Kan that she went back on the moment she got a better deal really how do you trust her he said imploring I really want to know. kan shyed Bellamy when you're in charge sometimes you just need to choose to you mean take a chance Bellamy said unconvinced well yea not to long ago Thelonious me and every one took a chance you and pardoned you for everything you did that was us choosing to trust you. Bellamy went silent now I understand your lost kan said putting a hand on his shoulder you didn't feel like you could live with yourself after mount weather I see now you probably need something that we weren't giving you maybe that why you chose pike. But if you continue with him you're still going to be lost Bellamy looked in to kans eyes not sure what to say both of them went silent and at the end of the kan said finally if you can't trust Lexa sourly you can trust Clarke.

 **Well that's it the end to Lexa and Bellamys day of fun why I wanted this happen on the show in because I think they both ended up seeing that there not that different and they have things in commune Bellamy especially I think here thanks to asherly being able to spend some time with Lexa Bellamys almost ready to side with kan.**

 **I might wright a secwal to this but to do that I would need some feedback so if any of you would like me to do that please review really I welcome any suggestions for a sequel if I did I would try to be as far as I hope I have bine throw out this story.**


End file.
